


Sinful Distractions

by SourwolfZiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But only undertones, Dirty Talk, If OT5 was in uni, Kinks, Kissing, Lemme know if I gotta tag anything else, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Other mentioned couple, Porn with Feelings, Safe and consensual sex, The Stacks, University life ugh, Zayn/Liam - Freeform, a little plot, exhibitionist kink, so many kinks, study session, zayn mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: Harry is busy writing down notes, like he has since arriving at the library after eating dinner, around 6:45pm. He’s softly humming to himself, when he hears Louis’ soft, sweet voice, “Harold”.“Mhmm?”When Louis doesn’t reply, Harry glances up at his boyfriend sitting across the table from him.Louis widens his eyes at Harry, over the top of his Theatre Studies textbook, then casually flicks his head in the direction of the elevators, which were in the center of the huge library.Harry immediately feels heat tugging at the pit of his stomach, and he blushes as Louis gives him a cheeky grin. He knew exactly what Louis wanted to do.AU where Louis and Harry are studying at the library, and they decide to take a trip up to the Stacks. Sexy time ensues.





	Sinful Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> First of all, I did NOT expect to finish this tonight, so you're welcome? Lol
> 
> Second of all, there is a lotta kinks in this fic:  
> -Louis calls Harry 'slut' twice, but it's consensual  
> -Louis lightly humiliates Harry, but that is also consensual  
> -They both enjoy Harry's exhibitionist kink
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

Harry’s life sucks.

It’s 9:57pm on a Friday night, and Harry wishes he could say that he was in some seedy club, busy grinding on his gorgeous boyfriend of 6 years.

Sigh.

But instead, Harry, Louis, Liam and Niall are busy studying for their final exams coming up. It’s been a bloody long 4 years, and all he wants to do now is ace this last paper, and finally graduate.

First, he has to pass, which means he has to study.

Ugh, who told him it’s a good idea to become a teacher, and get a fucking degree in Children’s Education?

Harry hasn’t properly slept or eaten, for what feels like years. But he’s so close to finishing his undergrad, and that, with the support of his loved ones, has kept him going.

Anyway.

Harry is busy writing down notes, like he has since arriving at the library after eating dinner, around 6:45pm. He’s softly humming to himself, when he hears Louis’ soft, sweet voice, “Harold”.

“Mhmm?”

When Louis doesn’t reply, Harry glances up at his boyfriend sitting across the table from him. They’re studying on the third floor, which has the biggest study area in the building, and everyone practically lives here during exam time.

Thank God it stays open until midnight during the exams, and the computers are close by for extra research.

Louis widens his eyes at Harry, over the top of his Theatre Studies textbook, then casually flicks his head in the direction of the elevators, which were in the center of the huge library.

Harry immediately feels heat tugging at the pit of his stomach, and he blushes as Louis gives him a cheeky grin. He knew exactly what Louis wanted to do.

Harry shakes his head quickly, and Louis narrows his eyes at him.

 _Don’t be boring,_ those gorgeous eyes were telling him, but Harry lifts an eyebrow, and pointedly looks down at the stack of articles he still has to read.

Louis rolls his eyes, sets down his textbook, and surreptiously holds up all 10 fingers, signaling that it would only take 10 minutes.

Harry nearly snorted, raising both eyebrows now to show his disbelief. When does Louis _ever_ do anything that quickly?

Louis smirks at the implied compliment, but continues to glare at Harry challengingly.

Oh, fuck it. Harry deserves a break- especially the kind Louis is promising.

So, Harry nods his head once, and Louis gives him that wide, toothy grin that made Harry fall in love with him the day they met, their first day of high school.

Harry can’t help but smile back fondly.

God, help him, but he loves this boy so much. Even if he is bad for Harry occasionally.

Okay, all the time. But Harry (almost) never regrets it.

 

Harry turns to Liam, sitting next to him, and Niall, who’s next to Louis.

Niall, Harry and Louis’ childhood friend, has his earphones in, while calmly underlining a thick, heavy textbook; to this day, Harry has no idea how Niall has managed to be a complete party-animal, and still continue being at the top of his class in sound engineering.

Liam, who he met through Niall in first year, is, instead of studying for his advanced thermodynamics exam (aircraft engineering), is busy on his phone, smiling at the screen like a dork. He must be texting with his boyfriend, Zayn, who’s busy finishing up his paintings for his final art project. Harry can’t remember the last time he saw Zayn when he didn’t have paint, or charcoal, somewhere visible on his body.

Harry isn’t as close to Zayn as Louis is, but he does enjoy his company.

They were all planning to go to the final year art exhibit next week, so Harry would see him there.

Harry clears his throat.

“Uh, Lou and I are gonna go get some fresh air. We’ll be back soon” Harry says, keeping his voice light and casual. He and Louis gets up at the same time, Louis grabbing his pack of cigarettes, for authenticity.

Liam and Niall barely glances up, Liam only nodding his head to acknowledge the fact that he heard them, and Niall looking up long enough to give them an unimpressed look, but says nothing.

Niall doesn’t believe in study breaks. No one listens to him anyways.

“Say hi to your hot boyfriend for us, Payno” Louis drawls as he pushes his seat in, and grins when Liam lifts a middle finger at him, with his eyes still glued to the phone screen.

Harry takes Louis’ hand, and they swing their arms lightly as they head to the banks of elevators. When they get to the elevators, Louis pushes one of the up buttons, and after a few seconds, the middle elevator opens up. A pretty girl steps out of it, and briefly smiles at them while doing so. Harry reciprocates the smile, while Louis gives her a nod.

Once both of them are in the empty elevator, Louis presses on the 10th floor. The doors close, and Harry feels his skin begin to tingle.

He and Louis haven’t been up to the 10th floor in months.

A common name for the floor was ‘The Stacks’, which the whole campus, even the librarians, calls it.

 

It holds all the old, archival textbooks, research papers, journals and blue books that the library has owned for decades. It’s huge, rarely lit, and always smells like old paper.

The Stacks is also infamous, amongst students, for being a great hook-up spot. Since librarians almost never go up, the place is kept locked. However, the lock broke a few years ago, and it’s never been replaced. Since then, bored, thrill-seeking students would go up there to shag, usually doing it in the last few row of bookshelves.

There’s even a loose wooden floorboard, right at the back of the Stacks, where someone generously left a few bottles of lube and a box of condoms. It would get replenished periodically, and there’s a silent agreement to not take more than one needs.

Who says university students aren’t responsible?

Whenever used, the Stack’s double doors would have a black shoelace tied on the doorknob, which is the equivalent of a sock on the door.

 

The first time Louis and Harry went up there was in their first year, while also studying for their exams.

God, it felt like yesterday.

Harry still remembers the intoxicating, addictive feeling of knowing that he and Louis were doing something illegal, but it felt so _good._

The sound of skin slapping against skin, and their moans seemed to fill the entire floor. When Harry could form a coherent thought, while Louis stood behind him and pounded into him, the only thought looping through his head was, “We’re gonna get caught, we’re gonna get caught, we’regonnagetcaught _we’regonnagetcaught_ ”, and it only made him moan louder. He had one of the best orgasms of his life, and clutched onto the dusty shelf as Louis came deep inside of him.

Throughout the rest of their study session that day, Harry subtly shifted around, wanting to feeling the come drip out of him. Whenever he made eye contact with Louis, he’d blush, both embarrassed and turned on by how much he wanted to drag Louis up to the Stacks again.

…. Yeah, Harry might have discovered his exhibitionist kink that day.

 

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Louis gently squeezes Harry’s hand.

“How’s the studying going?” he asks, his blue eyes gentle as they gaze into Harry’s.

“It’s fine. The only thing keeping me going is the fact that this is my final paper” Harry says, rolling his eyes. Louis grins, and lifts their clasped hands, placing a soft kiss on the back of Harry’s long fingers.

Harry smiles at his boyfriend, then tugs him closer to him.  They both lean into each other at the same time, and share a languid kiss.

The ding of the elevator stopping brings them back to reality, and Harry pulls back as the doors open up.

The two of them step out of the elevator, and walks down the short passageway to the double doors of the Stacks. It’s tall and wide, made out of mahogany wood. The doorknobs were a simple brass, and currently no shoelace is tied around either one of them.

Harry feels himself harden even more.

After Louis gets the shoelace (which is well-hidden), and ties it around one of the doorknobs, both of them enter the room.

Once inside, Louis gently has Harry against the door, and they’re kissing again. It soon turns hot and dirty, Louis’ thigh pressed between Harry’s legs, while they work at eliciting moans and whimpers from one another, licking into each other’s mouths. Harry unashamedly ruts against Louis’ thick thigh, groaning helplessly as the delicious friction sending hot tingles down his spine. His hands are wrapped around Louis’ neck, his fingers brushing the back of Louis’ soft, short hair, while Louis rested his hands on Harry’s waist, his fingers digging into Harry’s skin.

Harry hopes he’ll have marks there tomorrow.

When breathing eventually becomes too difficult, Harry reluctantly pulls away, and rests his forehead against Louis’. Both of them just breathes for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of being so close. Louis’ hands eventually move down, and he possessively place them on Harry’s arse, lazily squeezing both cheeks. He places a soft kiss on Harry’s jaw, then his lips.

“I can’t wait to fuck you” Louis murmurs, making Harry moan, “Let’s go”.

Harry nods quickly, and they walk, hand in hand, down the long, dim aisle. On either side of them were long, wide bookshelves. They fill up the whole room, which is huge.

Harry loves the smell of the Stacks; there was no better, most comforting smell than old paper and leather. He takes a deep breath, and when he and Louis reach the end of the aisle, they’re faced with floor length windows, taking up the whole back wall. It faces the back of the Arts faculty’s colorful building, and between the two buildings, students were milling around, either taking smoke breaks, or just lazing around. During the day, there were usually little food stalls, and business and residences would stand there to advertise whatever events and products they have.

The great thing about the windows were that it was one-way; you could look out and see people, but if someone just happened to look up at the tenth floor, they wouldn’t be able to see inside. In the daytime, the windows would be open, to allow fresh air inside; right now, all the windows were closed. Harry never understood why there wasn’t just a normal brick wall there, but he didn’t mind; he loves nothing more than when Louis has him up against the glass, and fucks into him, while whispering filthy things into his ear.

Louis disappears quickly, and soon returns with a small, half full bottle of lube.

 

Ten minutes later, and Harry’s hands are flat against the glass, his erection rubbing against the cold pane occasionally, as Louis fucks four fingers inside him.

Louis always takes his time opening Harry up, and Harry lets out a particularly loud moan as Louis brushes a finger against his prostate, his hips thrusting back against those magical fingers.

“Louder, Hazza. I want to hear you; I want everyone to” Louis rasps, making Harry whimper as his head drops between his shoulders, closing his eyes as his hard on twitches, in pleasure and shame.

When Harry shyly told Louis about his kink, Louis was more than supportive of it, and often enjoys teasing him about it; Harry never minds. It turned him on even more, to be honest, knowing that Louis enjoys this part of himself, and would indulge him in his sexual fantasies.

The excitement of someone possibly catching them fucking in the Stacks, in the dark corner of a club, in the back of Harry’s car, or hear them while Harry was giving Louis a blowjob in a public loo, has been thrilling and a huge turn on, for them both over the years.

“Open those gorgeous eyes. Do you see that couple sitting outside, sharing a sandwich? What do you think they’d think seeing you like this?” Louis asks softly, and Harry is gasping now, fucking harder on Louis’ fingers as his pre-come drips down the glass pane. Louis pulls his fingers out, and pulls Harry against him. Harry groans as the feel of Louis’ erection against his arse cheeks, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Having people look at you while we fuck, and show them that you’re my slut” Louis murmurs, and Harry can only nod, clutching at Louis for dear life.

“Please, please, I need you inside me, Lou” Harry sobs, turning his head so that he can look at his boyfriend. Louis kisses him on the lips, and when he places his hand on Harry’s back, Harry immediately bends forward again, his hands on the glass again, and his legs spread wide.

Louis slicks himself up, and then enters Harry, slowly and steadily. Both of them groan loudly, and once Louis is fully inside Harry, he waits just long enough for both of them to adjust, before he starts thrusting.

“Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes _yes”_ Harry chants, his voice echoing through the Stacks, as Louis held him still, and fucked him in a fast, brutal pace. Harry couldn’t fuck back against Louis, not with that grip he has on him, and he didn’t mind; he likes feeling used. He enjoys the feeling of being a warm, tight, and wet hole for Louis to just use when he wants. If he wants to come, it’ll be because Louis allows him to.

“My little slut. We should go to that sex club we found online, so I can fuck you in the middle of the dance floor. You want that, baby?” Louis grits out, fucking Harry _so fucking good,_ he could probably come without being touched. But he wouldn’t- he wasn’t allowed to yet. Louis’ words registered only after a few seconds, and they made Harry’s dick twitch again. His eyes were open wide, unfocused as he stares at the couple, now returning inside the library again.

“Yes, w-whatever you want, Lou” Harry just manages to get out.

What would it be like, being naked and vulnerable, dozens of people openly staring at him as he fucked himself onto Louis’ dick, but knowing that only Louis could touch him?

God, he would love it.

“Good” Louis says, and after a few more thrusts, he starts slowing down. Harry knew his boyfriend was close, so he clenches around him, almost smirking at the groan coming from Louis. He yelps as Louis slaps his left arse cheek, hard enough that his hand print would probably be left behind.

_Fuck._

“Don’t be naughty, Haz” Louis reprimands him, and Harry tries to turn his head to look at Louis, but Louis places his hand on the back of his neck, forcing him to face the front again.

“Sorry, Daddy” Harry whispers, feeling his cheeks flush red, and he somehow becomes harder. Louis runs his hand down Harry’s back, a forgiving touch, but Harry soon feels his boyfriend reach around him, and he gets tugged against Louis.

Harry’s back is flush against Louis’ front, and with their bodies this close against each other, it pushes Louis deeper inside of Harry, making both of them curse loudly.

They keep that position, Louis’ arm remaining around Harry as he gives short, deep thrusts, hitting Harry’s prostate repeatedly. Harry’s now freely leaking pre-come, and both his hands are digging into Louis’ forearm. His head is tilted back, resting against Louis’ shoulder, who’s busy sucking a mark into his exposed neck.

When Louis eventually comes, he gives a few sharp, sloppy thrusts, before he stills, his fingers digging into Harry’s abs, as he shoots deep inside Harry. Once he’s done, he slowly pulls out of Harry, and turns him around. His expression becomes more gentle once he takes in Harry’s state, and he leans up, giving him a brief kiss.

“Do you want my hand, or my mouth, love?” Louis asks gently, and Harry blinkly dumbly at him, needing a few seconds before he answers the question.

“Your hand. I want to see your face” he answers slowly, his voice even slower than usual, and slightly slurred.

Louis gives him a soft, gentle smile, which felt like such a paradox from how hard and brutal he fucked Harry just a minute ago. He lays a hand against Harry’s cheek, while the other one wraps around Harry’s cock, and starts jerking him off. They never break eye contact.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to come, and he nearly slumps into Louis at the relief and pleasure of it, barely aware of anything else.

“Good boy” Louis says, and Harry smiles dopily, and they share another kiss.

 

They take a few minutes to clean up, and after stashing the lube again, they leave the Stacks. Harry knew he would soon be leaking out come, and it only makes him flush in pleasure.

 

 

EPILOGUE:

Harry and Louis strolls to the nearby campus mall, which has a 24/7 café, called Jo’s Café. There, Louis gets them a table, and texts Liam and Niall to join them, while Harry orders a pot of tea, and a half dozen muffins, at the counter. He pays, and then sits down across from Louis.

He hesitates for a few seconds, before blurting out, “Were you serious about the club?”. Louis looks up from his phone, and raises an eyebrow, making Harry blush.

“Deadly serious. How about we go after our last exams? It can be our little award” Louis replies, with a small smirk.

Harry’s blush deepens, and he nods.

“Yes, I’d like that.”

 

 

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi on my socials:  
> Tumblr: SourwolfZiam  
> Twitter: Malikah_Meyer
> 
>  
> 
> xx Malikah


End file.
